New life
by APHBrussels
Summary: After many years of wars and fighting the countries start new lives as parents. Will they be able to pull it off?
1. The start of new life

UK POV 

"Hey Iggy are you awake?" America asks me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Well awake I noticed it was 10 am and decided to get my fat ass out of the bed. Yes fat since not long ago I have given birth to my two baby girls. Don't ask me how it happened because I don't know neither does my American boyfriend. He can be loud and egoistic but he can also be gentle and sweet. He is also a great dad but from when I was expecting our two girls I knew that he would be the best dad I could ever imagine.

" Yes I am, but why are you not sleeping? Most of the time you're still sleeping at this hour." I ask him and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes like I said I dragged my fat ass out of the bed and forced myself to go downstairs and prepare the bottles for the babies who would soon wake up and I was planning to make breakfast for my boyfriend who had disappeared. I assumed that he needed to go to the rest room and that he would soon lay back down and snore for the next hour. Well seeing my American boyfriend making breakfast for me proves that I was wrong.

" What? You didn't hear them at 5 o'clock? "He said and sighs lightly. I think it was to hide a yawn more than it was to express that he was annoyed by this though most of the time he is.  
I felt sorry for him. I know how much he hates it to get up during the night. The father of my children. I chuckled lightly at the thought. I actually wonder when he is going to find the courage to ask me to marry him not that I am going to be upset if he doesn't ask me to marry him. I know how my boyfriend is and I don't think the idea of getting married ever crossed his mind.

Though I wonder if it ever did cross the 19 years old males mind. I am 23 if you didn't know. It seems like a small difference in age but actually it is a huge difference since I raised the American from the age of 4 or something like that. I never imagined that he would return the feelings I had for him.

"You mean that London and Washington have woke you up again?" I hugged my husband who was sweet enough to not wake me us during the night. It doesn't happen a lot that he doesn't wake me up during the night to change their diapers. The first week he felt bad to wake me up to feed them. Like I said before America doesn't really like it when he is woken up from his sleep and he can be really hard to deal with when he didn't have enough sleep. I think it is adorable but don't tell him that I said that.

"Yes. Go upstairs and put some clothes on. The visitors can be here very soon." He said to me and pushed me out of the kitchen. I sighed and got upstairs and was going to get dressed. This always happens when people come over. He gets so nervous before they arrive and when the guest arrive he finally turns back into the Alfred or America I grew to love from a brother to a lover.  
I got upstairs and back to our room and needed to fight the urge to not lay back down on the bed and go back to sleep. No one knew but I can get pretty hard to deal with when I didn't have breakfast. But I'll try to behave since we have guest and a gentlemen should behave and especially around guests.

I was just ready changing my clothes when I heard something coming from the twin's room. It was a soft cry of one of them and it grew louder with the seconds that passed and I was afraid that who of the two was crying I didn't know who it was from the crying itself that she would wake up her sister and then I would have two crying babies around me and since I didn't have any breakfast at all this was not the best situation that I could imagine and I was sure that I would do everything to prevent it from happening.

America POV

It was now 10 o'clock .The guests can arrive any moment. Where is England? It doesn't take that long to dress up does it? Oh well now I remember there was a time when England was like 8 months pregnant or so that he had a hard time getting dressed. It took him at least ten minutes to put his pants on and he still needed to put his shirt on and shoes. I think it took us like more than a half hour to get ready for that meeting. I smiled.

I and England have been together for like more than four years or so and when we found out that we were going to be parents. I still can't really describe how it felt when that doctor told me that I was going daddy. I remember that I squeeze Iggy so hard that day that he complained that he couldn't breathe. Of course I immediate released him from that death hug because I wanted to protect not only him but also my unborn baby. Well at that time I still thought we were going to have only one child.

When the doctor said England was excepting twins I jumped a hole in the air. I was so excited that we were having twins. Two little kids which I only wished the best things to and hoped that I was good enough to be their dad. I had a rough time in the beginning since I was haunted by a voice that told me:

That I wouldn't be able to raise my kids. It said that I wasn't carefully enough, not smart enough to learn them what they needed to know to be capitals since we were sure that our kids like us would be immortal. It haunted me in my dreams and it made me feel unconfutable. England noticed that I wasn't really my usual self and that I seemed sad which I normally wasn't.

I have to admit that he was right. I was more of sunshine to him to cheer him up when he had a bad day or when someone called him to tease him. Most likely Scotland. Why not France? The Frenchman and my boyfriend had decided that it was about time that they let go of that part of the past and just move on. Much to Brussels, Canada and my happiness.

England needed to cheer me up and tell me I would be a great parent. I didn't really believe him at first but he said that my sometimes childish attitude could be useful to play with the kids and maybe learn them new things while acting like a child. He said that he believed that I would be smart enough to that kind of thing. He said that the girls would most likely will play with me than with him since I was more... how do I put it… looser than he is. I think that has something to do with me having my childish nature and that I can't be that strict like England or like Germany.

It really cheered me up when I heard him compliment me like that. I wasn't used to hear that from my boyfriend. Not in the four years that we have been together. But it was a change I could get used to. England was not someone who complimented someone from nature and that when he complements someone that you should feel honored. And I of course I felt honored when he complimented me and he didn't know why my sad mood had changed into a grin that would reach space if that was even possible.

I really laughed my ass of when I saw my poor boyfriend looked at me with a look that begged for an explanation of why my mood had changed way faster than his and he was the one who was pregnant. Me having a mood swing of that sort would have been impossible. But that didn't stop my sweet boyfriend when had his breakfast at least to ask if we didn't need to go to a doctor to check I wasn't pregnant as well which wasn't possible since I have never bottomed and I don't drink alcohol since I don't like it and it is kind of illegal to drink at my age. Since I am 19 and the age you are allowed to drink is 21.

It helps you to not end up drunk and not remembering what happened the previous night which had happened to my boyfriend more than ones. It was funny to see sometimes though. Don't get me wrong he didn't drink during the pregnancy at all.

I was proud of him that he managed to pulled it of. Sometimes he just drank one drink and after that he just drank water the whole night. But those nine months he didn't even drink one little drop of alcohol. I told him that I was proud of him of course and I got a small blush from my boyfriend when I complimented him.

Well I don't know if the thought ever crossed his mind but I am almost sure it did but I was actually planning to propose to my boyfriend for four years and the 'mother' of my kids. But I am not really sure when I am going to propose to him but I am going to wait until he feels a little better about himself. He isn't feeling that well about himself the past two months. I think it is the same reason why he was feeling this way during his pregnancy.

He think he is fat but what he didn't knpw is that he was like my best friends girlfiend that she and Iggy were skinny to begin with. Both of them were skinny but I think Brussels beat it when she was sick. I have seen her ones and she looked like bones with skin around it.

That is kind of the reason that I am worried that England would get sick since he was that skinny and had weight that could compensate the weight he would lose. That is why he is sure he is fat because he is used to be that skinny. I tried to convince him that he isn't but it seems like it goes in and goes out a second later. He doesn't believe me but that doesn't stop me from trying.

Then the doorbell rang. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heared the sound of it. I was lost in my own thoughts. Not that it didn't ever happened before but it happened on wrong time. I once got lost in my thoughts during a conversation between me and my boyfriend and well the bruises proved that he wasn't really happy with that accident but if you ask him about it now I think he can laugh about what happened.

There are the first guests I wonder who it is. Since our house isn't really close to where they live it could be everyone. Most of them lived in Europe but one moved from her home in Europe to move to the house of her husband in Japan. She must have been very happy that she had studied the language and the culture of the country where the sun rises.

" Good morning America." A raven black haired male spoke up first. Both him and his wife were more the quiet type around me. Well the raven black haired was always quiet around everyone but his girlfriend was more an outgoing person than her boyfriend but is just like that around me. She still sees herself as a small thing that doesn't mean anything to the world. Even though she is the capital of the whole continent it is still like I am talking to the city who visited me a few years after my independence.

"Hello America." A brunet with forest green eyes spoke up. The brunet was the girl I was talking about earlier. Most people have an ego if they have so much power but Brussels her ego can't even be found under a microscope I think. Well since she still think like the small city that she was over more than 200 years ago. It is nice that it has made her into a.. I don't know how to explain it, but it annoys me that she is not noticing that she is more than she used to be..well I am sure she has noticed the changes but you don't she changed at all.

In front of stand a black haired Japanese male and a brown haired Belgian female where standing in front of me. They are on the same height. The woman is caring a baby in her arms. Brussels is actually taller then him...Iggy said he thinks he is 2 milimeters taller but Brussels told him that she is 3 milimeters taller… don't ask me how much it is he doesn't even know how much it is..He heard it from Germany if I remember correctly...so we are both clueless how much she is taller than him but if you look at them it isn't that much.

"Hello Japan, Brussels and little Tokyo." She has like her mother forest green eyes but has the colour of hair of her dad. It surprises me that she has green eyes instead of brown since it is more comon to have brown and by the fact that only one of her parents has green eyes. The chance would have been bigger that she would have had the coulor of her dads eyes more than she would have the eyes of her mother but I am not the one who decides that and I am not going to complain about it.

"Thanks America for inviting us."Brussels spoke up I think it was more then a minute of silence between us. I smiled at her and said." It's nothing." It isn't that long since I have seen her since she and Iggy spend about of time the past 9 months.

I saw two coming to my house and this is what is could understand from what they said when they got close. Well they were to be honest still pretty far from my house but stil I could here the two talking to each other. I think they have problems with talking with a soft voice. Well most of the time when I see Germany he is shouting at Italy or at someone else and Italy well he shouts as well but not from anger.

" Ve~ Germany is it here?" It where Italy and Germany whit her twins. Not that I didn't figure that out while they were still far away from the house. I bet that one of my neighbors will come at my place and complain that they were making to much noise. Don't get me wrong my neighbors are nice people but they don't like when there is to much noise. Well maybe usefull to know is that the Axis and the Allies try to get allong as much as possible.

"Yes it's here. Are you sure that I don't have to help you? I can hold Berlin or Rome if you want.." The twins look like the parent from where they are capital from. Berlin loks like Germany and Rome looks like Italy. It will be easy to keep them seperated from each other. Unlike my girls who look like each other beside the eye colour. Washiongton has blue eyes and London has green ones.

" No can handle it but thanks for asking." The smaller male of the two said with a smile on his face. I smiled at the scene, because this was the same whit me and England when we brought our children home for the first time. I wasn't even allowed to touch one of them. A protective mother. Not that I really mind that he is protective but that was a little to protective.

"O hello Germany and Italy." They smiled as a reply. Well that is very different from the past ten minutes which the whole street has heared their conversation. Well not that we keep our relationships a secret but they take it to a new level.

"Hey Austria our baby girl is awesome isn't she?" I was so busy looking at the conversation between Germany and Italy that didn't notice that Prussia and Austria where already arrived." Yes she is." he said and gave Prussia a kiss on the cheek. The two had hated each other in the past and now there are together for two years"Hello Prussia and Austria." I shouted at the two. I think that I ruined the moment between them but it would be rude if I didn't welcome my guest. And they were there for at least for 10 minutes before I greated them I was to bussy focusing on the loud couple.

"Please come in, please." What kind of a guy am I letting my guest where the half where holding babies stand outside in the cold. It is like January and I just leave them there in the cold. I actualy felt bad.

"Thank you." When I and the others entered the warmer living room. I saw that England was feeding London. That is why it took so long for him to come downstairs. I didn't hear her crying. I think it was because England was upstairs that he heared her crying." O there you are." I said when I kiss my husband and the 'mother' of my children on cheek. "Yes when I wanted to go downstairs after I got dressed and I heard London crying for food."

"Ah a few of our guest are arrived." I said when the others entered the room. The ones who where holding babies sat down and after them the others sat down as well. When everyone sat down and when London was fed , the door rang again. That could only one thing: more guest.

"Nihao America." A short male with his brown hair in a ponytail greet me. Not the shortest of all of the Allies and the Axis but still way smaller then me. A big difference with his boyfriend who is taller than me.

"Priviet America." A long Russian with beige hair and violet eyes greeted me. A small detail you maybe like to know that Russia and I are friends now. Well friends isn't the best way to describe it I assume. But we don't fight anymore so I think that is a good change. Well the others do for sure , since it means less fighting during meetings

"Hello China and Russia, who are the little ones?" The twins of China and Russia are the youngest of all the children.

Well in order it is Tokyo, Londen, Washinton, Berlin, Rome, Vienna, Paris, Beijing and Moscow. There are rumours that there are other countries who are expecting children, but I don't know that for sure.

"This is Beijing and this is Moscow." He said pointing at the twins when he told me,who is who. I never had seen them before this. They look cute. Must be fun for China since he likes cute things and so it must be very fun for him to have such adorble kids. And I can also imagine the trouble Russia needs to go through with his boss and such.

In the distance I see the last pair of guests coming and they sure weren't planning to stay silent that they were coming. Or at least France wasn't with his loud questions. My brother is more of a soft person, but don't make him mad because bad stuff may happen after that.

All guest here, the story can finally begin.


	2. Memories of the past

It took me a little to realise that I was wrong. I guess the lack of sleep is getting to me.

When the couple arrived and greeted everyone someone walked up to them and hugged France. "Long time no see petitte."

Brussels chuckles. "Indeed." She then looked at my brother and smiled softly. "Sorry I should have asked you first."

"It's nothing really. I can understand your reaction." The Canadian spoke softly. Yet unlike his normal speaking voice.

Way softer than he would normally sound like. Yes he is normally soft spoken. Some people do have a hard time understanding him but he is normally audible. Now I could barely pick up on what he was saying.

It wasn't hard to figure out that the reason why he sounds like this was because he truely felt guilty for keeping France for himself for so long.

France wasn't allowed to leave Canada's side the past few months. My brother was really emotional and clingy during the pregnancy. His husband not being someone that could say no to him, obliged.

Ultimately resulting in him, France being cut off from friends and family. Brussels being his closest cousin, didn't really like the situation. She let it be because she was more concerned about France and Canada's wellbeing than her own.

This is the first time that they were see eachother. Brussels being bussy ever since she would have been able to work again. France trying to balance being a father with the work that had to be done.

"I am well aware that you have missed Francis. I know you two are close and the fact I didn't allow you to get close to him..I'm sorry." My thoughts were confirmed when my older brother spoke up again.

Brussels who had been talking with France stopped in her tracks and turned to him. Clearly confused by what he had said. "If there is someone who should apologise, it would have to be me."

An equal amount of confusion couod now be seen on Matthew's face. Not understand where she was going with that line. To be honest, I don't know why she would say that.

"Why?" The Canadian spoke up, holding his child close so he would move to much that would cause him to fall. And it was needed since the baby seemed to like to wiggle around in his arms a lot.

A very active child. I couldn't help but smile. England always told me that I was one too. To the point that he sometimes would get head aches. I was the perfect combination of active and loud when I was younger.

Even during the pregnancy of the twins he pointed it out. That they were as active as I used to be and how that caused him some hours of sleep.

It took a little before silence was interupted again. The brunet had an apologetic smile on her face as she spoke up. "First, for the years in the past I stole him. He always returned to Europe to make sure that we were okay. Only having attention for us, back when you were a child. Even though he would we the one taking care of you, he was unable to do that because of that..."

Canada would have placed a hand on her shoulder if the baby wasn't trying to wiggle out of his arms. "You know that it isn't tue. France most of the time returned for business. His boss was the one that didn't allow him to stay."

It sounded very logical. Most of nations actions are because of orders given to them. It is rarely that a nation acts because they want to act. When they do it generally isn't something that is appauded.

Most of our relationships were looked down for a very long time. Some of us even had to keep their relationship secret because it was that looked down at.

"Matthew, for years he didn't even notice you. You can't deny that... I know that I am partly to blame for that."

"You really are starting to sound like your husband, you know that right? " A voice behind me spoke up. "You are around him too much."

I turned around to face some else than I expected to be there. China was leaning against the doorframe. "I don't really get where you are going at with that." The former guardian of Japan smiled.

"Like I said, you sounded a lot like Kiku." He walked past me, closer to the group. "It is common for him to start apologizing for things he never had any hand in."

I looked at my friend, Japan and could see him blushing. Embarrassed by what China was telling them about him.

"Guys sorry from the rudeness from my side. I should have let you all in earlier." I stepped aside so that the group that was now outside could enter the house.

I really should have let them in earlier but I didn't want to interupt the heartfelt moment that was going on.

And sure enough the group entered the house and were guided to the living room by Arthur, who had been in the hallway. I don't know if he had been there for long but he was there when I let everyone in.

When I let China pass, I didn't really pay attention if he was there or not. When he returned to the hall, I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you babe."

A soft but warm smile formed on his face. "You're welcome Alfred." He spoke soft but it was gentle. It was meant and I am glad.

We did not have the easiest relationship. It took us a long time before we were able to come back from the ditch that we had made for ourselves. Our countries past together didn't end well and it was very clear that we had adopted that attitude as well.

Coming back from that took a long while but to me it was really worth all the time and effort that we had put into it. I don't know for sure but I think that he has the same view on it as I have.

"I love you Arthur, more than I can put into words." It may sound cheesy but to me every word was true.

"I love you too, you silly American." He spoke with a light chuckle. Because of my out of nowhere confession? I guess it was because of that.

We were having a nice moment together when we heard the voices of our last guests. "Aww Roma~ Can I hold her now?" I heard and turned to face Spain.

"When we are inside, Antonio. You know that I don't like it handing her over like this." The older Italian looked at the Spaniard nodded lightly. As if he just remembered that fact.

"I think we have everyone now." England spoke when he closed the door after the guests had entered.

"Well it is not my fault that we are so late. He is a pain to wake up. I would bet that he would be able to sleep through everything." Romano spoke, holding Madrid close to him. The girl seemed to enjoy the quarrel that her parents had.

"Don't worry Romano. The others just arrived as well. So there is no reason to worry that you two were late." I tried to calm Romano so he could calm down. Stress never is healthy, so it is better to avoid it as much as we can.

We entered the living room with them and waited for everyone to get seated before we would start. "As you guys know, we were asked to fill in some registration that was asked from the higher ups."

So the listing could start now. From the first born to last one.

First born was Sakura Honda, representing the city of Tokyo. The capital of Japan. Daughter of Japan (Kiku Honda) and (Maureen Jacobs) Brussels. Born May 3rd in a hospital close to the city itself.

"Ages of the parents?" I mumbled as I was filling out the form. It was a rule that someone else other than the parents wpuld fill in the forms. I don't know why but we did as asked.

"34 and 23." Japan was the first one to speak up again. " I am 34 in human years. Brussels like England is 23." China who was filling out the form about the twins had some of the information he needed. "Thank you, that was all for Sakura for now?"

It was then that Yao spoke up. "Correct me if I am wrong but I just want to make sure. Second and third born in the new generation are Dylan and Alex Jones, representing the city of Washington DC and New York. The capital of the United States of America and one of the important cities. Soms of The United States (Alfred F. Jones) and The United Kingdom (Arthur Kirkland). Born July 9th in a hospital in London. Age of the parents. 20 for the United States and 23 for the United Kingdom."

"Eveything was correct exept my age." I spoke up whenhe finished. " My human age is 19 not 20." I spoke kindly, on a lower volume I normally would use. I didn't want to upset the little ones.

The older nodded and correcte the form so that all the info on there would be correct. Three forms down, a few more left. "If I remember correctly Rome and Berlin were born before Paris was." Italy nodded to confirm my guess was correct.

Fourth and fifth in line were Ella and Luci Beilsmidt, representing the city of Berlin and Rome. The capitals of Germany and Italy. Son and daughter of Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt ) and Northern Italy who represents the nation (Feliciano Vargas). Born November 12th in a hospital close to city of Berlin. Ages of the parents: Germany (20) and Italy (21).

Sixth in line was Sandra Bonnefoy , representing the city of Paris. The capital of France. Daughter of France (Francis Bonnefoy) and Canada (Matthew Williams). Born August 1st in a hospital close to the city itself.

Seventh is Angela Beilschmidt , representing the city of Vienna. The capital of Austria. Daughter of Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt ), former nation and Austria (Roderich Edelstein). Born December 7th hospital close to Hamburg, Germany.

Eight and Ninth is Mei-Li and Anna Bradinsky , representing the city of Bejing and Moscow. The capital of China and Russia. Daughters of Russia (Ivan Bradinsky ) and China (Wang Yao). Born December 12th hospital close to Saint Peterburg , Russia.

Last born up till now is Isabella Cardiero Vargas, representing the city of Madrid. The capital of Spain. Daughter of Spain (Antonio Fernández Cardiero) and South Italy (Lovino Vargas). Born three weeks ago on January 16th in a hospital in Madrid, Spain.

"So for now that should be everything that involves the kids. The vaccines should be handled by the doctor you went to." England said as he added the last paper to the papers we had allready collected, including the birth certificate of all the babies.

"You also know that they want to test some things, mostly involving the genetic differences that made most of the children present here today."

People are very curious how it is possible that male nations were able to bring children into this world without any need of a female.

I can't really blame them. I was pretty surprised when I found out about it too. Our bodies work different and I was able to brush it of fast because of that.

But sience would not let that go that quickly. So we had to hand to hand everyone forms with the elements their blood had to be tested on.

If it is any science is beyond me. Magic is as much of a possible outcome as science is.

We will see. Let the myth become a memory of the past.


End file.
